The Devil's child
by ddoommi
Summary: What happens when one person with Gravity Falls is ... Bill's child? Maybe a little Pinecest. Do not like do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Caution!  
**

**I am from Poland and I don't know how well English. Therefore, I will write on google translator, which often poorly explained so sorry for any mistakes. :) ddoommi**


	2. This is just the beginning

Dipper woke up full of smiles. Gideon was in jail, the day was sunny, no hassle. What more can you ask.

"Finally, a peaceful holiday." He said standing up.

Then he noticed that his sister is gone to bed, he was suprized, because he usually gets up first, but oh well. Quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, almost falling down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen felt beautiful smell of pancakes.

"What do you want more. Grunkle Stan where Mabel? Since we beat Bill's acting weird." He asked with a little concern on his face.

"I do not know I have not seen her today, but you can find it, tell her that the store waiting for a decent cleaning." He said with a smile and left.

"Well it's very strange. Usually comes nowhere without maybe something happened to her, or worse Gideon escaped from prison ...! Oh, no, Mabel! "Screamed and ran even without finishing breakfast.

* * *

Mabel calmly walked through the woods thinking about what happened last time.

"Oh my brain, I hate so much to think about." She laughed at herself.

"I saw Grunkle Stan as Gideon took the book. Hmm interesting what he wanted, just book Dipper. And if a book 2 and 3, it must also be one ... Oh may cease to think, because my head explodes. "She stopped to hear something in the distance.

"Is someone screaming my name? Oh it's just Dipper" Suddenly her brother ran to her all out of breath.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Never ... more ... me ... so do not scare." He panted.

The girl laughed and hugged her brother.

"Well I will no longer go out as Big Dipper"

They returned to the Mystery Shack quite late laughing and clogging the road.

"Where have you been?We Had to deal with the store!"

"Sorry Grunkle as we lost track of time," said Dipper

Mabel went to the attic, leaving himself Dipper with Grunkle Stan status.

**I'm sorry that this short but this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. :D **


	3. Reunion

"Like to get out?" He said to Gideon himself, sitting in his prison cell.

"It can undermine do not, there's a lot of work and Dirty contacts yet. Blow something? Eh stupid I WHAT? Know, I have an excellent idea. And as soon as I run away revenge on Dipper and Stanford, and Mabel finally be mine." He laughed maniacally until the guard came to see if you do not quit it better in a mental hospital.

* * *

"Another new day." He Dipper stood up from the couch in the living room.

"I do not think I kept to the end of the marathon detective movies.'s A pity."

"Hey Dip. On television he wants to see the morning news."

"Ha ha ha" Dipper laughed.

"Oh, you and your jokes. Since when do you watch the news? But you said that you are bored."

"Very funny! Enable this TV." She said a little nervous.

"Alright, alright already quietly turn."

"From Prison to Gravity Falls escaped dangerous offender. Still do not know who it is, the police do not want to reveal." When the TV news stopped.

"Mabel's better to be on guard and if it's a killer or a psychopath? Or worse killer psychopath!" Dipper was clearly frightened.

"Eh and you always panic. Calm down, everyone knows that the killers and psychopaths just want to take revenge on the person who closed it. Did someone we closed?" Mabel clearly dumbfounded.

"And if he escaped ... G-Gideon!" They both said at the same time.

"Oh Bosh! What do we do?" She asked Mabel.

"Take it easy, after all we are not sure that Gideon just escaped from prison. But has only nine years and there is a book. Nothing will happen." He calmed Dipper although she knew he was lying.

* * *

"Breaking out of this hole was very easy." He laughed Gideon.

"Now I have to get my book and find a way to take revenge on the family Pines. But how to do it without being seen?" Suddenly his little skull came a brilliant idea.

The kid in the late evening, when he hoped that everyone was asleep snuck into the Mystery Shack and ran around the house unnoticed searching journal 2

"Maybe my luck, and I find it 1 and 3" He spoke quietly to each other so that no one heard him.

He searched the whole house and the books were nowhere, suddenly heard footsteps and quickly hid under the table in the kitchen. Looking out from under him saw Stan, who put something on the table.

"Eh I can not sleep this book is too drastic and interesting at the same time to read it at night." Speaking opened the fridge and drank some milk.

When Stan left the room Gideon slid out from under the table looking at his enemy put on it.

"So finally after several hours of searching finally found her journal second" He could not help but smile saying those words.

"Shit! This book has nothing useful!" Shouted throwing a book about the tree.

"In ny it sucks, I want them to suffer. Can do only one thing." He said with a deceptive smile.

"I'll do the same thing I did before going to prison. Recall the most terrible demon Gravity Falls. Bill's."

**What do you think might be? Please, even the bad reviews because I know that I can not write short stories. 3**


	4. Next meeting

"Gideon Oh what a nice meeting. I see that your plan did not work out." Sneaky smile appeared on his face Bill, he looked at the boy's prison garb.

"Shut up!" He pointed to the uncertainty on his face.

"Even still, because you sweat. What do you want this time?"

"I want you to get rid of Dipper Pines!"

"Dipper Pines say? What you blame?"

"You know everything that you ask such a thing?" Gideon clearly flushed with anger.

"I just wanted to make sure even the demons have this right!" Bill shouted, trying to quell the anger. Seeing that, the psychic child braved it calmed down.

"You know everything that is going on in Gravity Falls, so you know also that the family Pines adjusted my sweet Mabel against me is why you MUST liquidate them! Then I and my mashmella be together FOREVER ha ha ha ha!"

_So it's definitely a psycho._ He thought Bill during a frantic expression Gideon.

"But you're sure it's her family rearranges her against you?"

"Of course! And who else would do, not really it," Bill looked at the kid if he wanted him to say yes and then he realized that it's the problem.

"Okay Bill change of plans." Sly smile appeared on his face Gideon.

* * *

"We're hungry Grunkle Stan take us to dinner in the city." Stammered Mabel.

"I have a lot of customers give you money and you go alone."

Dipper took the money and ran with Mabel and waddles into town.

"Let's get pancakes please, please let's buy pancakes Dipper" Mabel screamed with enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay, just calm down."

"No please, please, who's going to fatten Dipper and Mabel Pines." She giggled Pacifica.

"What do you want Pacifica, you can not leave us alone?" Dipper said, clearly annoyed.

"I could leave you alone, but then it would not be fun. Look at all this girl came to the restaurant with a pig!" Laughed the girl. Mabel blushed with shame and ran out of the restaurant and her brother behind her.

"Mabel ... w-wait ... n-no ... run ... y-yes ... quickly!" Dipper panting chasing his sister.

The girl stopped in the middle of the forest and began to cry.

"Stupid Pacifica always spoil everything" waddles rubbed against his leg Mabel to comfort her, but even that did not help.

"Why is she clung to me if only I had the courage to tell her how I feel about her and her behavior." More tears flowed in her eyes.

"What happened to the Shooting Star?" Asked a familiar voice.

"W-who is it? View a coward, I do not afraid of you." Mabel tried to be brave but inside she wanted to get away from everything.

"Do not you remember me?" Yellow silhouette appeared in front of the girl.

"B-Bi-Bill?, What are you doing here, I thought we beat you?" She tried to stop crying so as not to show up as a demon.

"Well you know that Gideon had escaped from prison and he is equal to the trouble." Bill chuckled.

"I have a job to do and this time he did not attack."

"And what job you have to do?" She asked nervously.

"Well if I told you it would not be a surprise. Come with me I'll show you." He said with a sly smile.

"Do no you go anywhere!" Mabel got up and tried to run away but something stopped her.

"Not so nice to escape during a conversation not as you grew." Bill hit the girl on the tree.

"You made me no grow up!" Mabel rose with dizziness.

"What do you mean? But I am your **FATHER**!"

**From my point was not to predict, but as before will not guessed that Mabel will be the main character (which is my favorite character) that I'm happy. Liked? Leave a comment. : D**


	5. The cruel truth

"You're not my dad! Did your father trying to kill his own daughter!" _ Screamed hitting the laser Bill.

"I had to do for the sake of your own, and the whole universe. I-I really did not want to."

"You lie!" Mabel scream turned into a cry.

_"I have to do, but I can see that it is far too strong. Need to wait until weaken the forces._" He thought.

* * *

"Mabel! MABEL WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dipper desperately cried with tears in his eyes.

"This is not funny. Oh who am I kidding themselves do not know where she is and ... I do not know where I am." He sat down on a stump hiding her face in her hands.

"What do I do now? I can only hope that all is well with Mabel. This Pacifica sticks his nose in my business forever."

"Wait, wait, I think I hear a familiar voice" The boy burst through the bushes and saw his sister with Bill cipher.

"Bill go away from my sister." Cried Dipper jumping out of the bushes.

"Ha ha ha. No. Please see that still have not told him." Bill grinned evilly.

"A-About what he says? Mabel what's going on? '

"Do not you dare to tell him Bill!"

"Because what you do to me sweetheart?"

"Sunshine? Already completely lost in all this." Dipper had his head.

"Eh, I thought that the faster you will guess. Still do not know that Mabel is my daughter?"

"W-WHAT?! There can not be true! Sis please say he's lying!" Face the boy burst into tears.

"T-That's right. But I can explain it to you ..." Mabel did not know what to say.

"Lied to me all these years?, How you wanted to break my heart that this is what you've done?" Broken ran as fast as he could without looking where.

"DIPPER WAIT!'ll Explain it to you! I see what you did! Are you happy?" The girl burst into tears.

"You do not know how I'm happy. Your life will become increasingly crumbled, and when they all hate you, I ask the final blow." He thought

"I'm so sorry Shootin Star." He said with a grin.

"Shut up you idiot!" Saying she ran the Dipper.

"Dip? I-I'll explain it all ..."

"Shut up I do not want to know you anymore! Leave my family and me alone!"

Mabel came a stream of tears to the eyes and then left sitting on a cliff.

_Flashback_

Bill Cipher returns home after an important meeting sitting on the couch next to his wife Elisabeth Cipher. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, she was slim. Usually, she wore a short skirt and purple

"Honey I have some bad news," he managed to say after a moment of silence.

"What happened? President raised taxes?"

"N-not hours-on. He said that half demon and half people do not control their powers. They have problems with this s-so because they are deadly." Bill took a deep breath. "He ordered them to kill."

" WHAT? " Elisabeth quickly stood up. " I will not let anyone kill our daughter ! "

" But if you do not adapt to the orders they also kill and you 're finally a man or you're mortal. I do not really want to but we have to for the sake of it, and the whole world. " He tried to comfort his wife but she stirred up even more.

"You want to kill his own daughter ! Do not have a heart ? But we can hide it somewhere . "

"Shut up bitch, I will come here soon with a knife and you bring it to me here, I do it for the good of all understand? " The girl nodded slowly with fear and Bill went to get a knife.

Elizabeth entered the room in which sat a little girl with dark blue sweater , blue sea skirt and tie in the same color , plays with a small pink dragon.

" Mabel you teleport to Earth and live there with someone soon ! "

" But Mommy, why? I want to stay here . "

" Do as I say quickly go to the closet ! " Little girl with fear in his eyes and reluctantly went to the closet eyeing further conduct of the events.

Bill entered the room with a knife .

" Where is she? ! You had to hold her she can destroy the universe ! "

"I 'll give you killed our baby ! " Mabel when she heard those words began to be afraid. Own father wanted to kill her . Her heart went through the pain. And the eyes saddened .

" Where is it bitch ! View me or I'll kill you! "

" Do not say you can never kill me but I will not tell you ! "

The demon turned red with anger he had tried to suppress but did not make his hand with a knife stabbed several times Elisabeth asking her fatal blows. Whole blood fell to the floor . Mabel 's eyes flooded with tears , her breathing became heavier wanted to scream but she knew that her own father kill her .

" Daughter We need to talk ! Exit I do not know what to tell you mom but it is certainly not true! " Bill tried to lure Mabel out of hiding but in vain. Girl teleported to the home of a family Pines changing their mind into thinking that it is their daughter.

_End Flashback_

Mabel burst into tears and looked up at the sky.

"Oh, Mom I miss you so. Pity that you're not here. I-I do not know what to do."

* * *

"Bill where did you get it?! Did you bring her to me!" Shouted an angry Gideon.

"I worry a lot better idea, but it was a little while." Demon smirked.

* * *

**So what? LIKE? I hope you've been wondering what I was thinking. Thanks for all the comments and a happy Halloween : D**


End file.
